My happy ending
by bichxa
Summary: A new version of Cinderella 's modern life . This is an one-shot with lighty AU,just give it a try,I know this summary is really suck.And please review ,too.It is my first fic anyway.


**My happy ending**

"You are worthless!", "You are such a burden to your dad, go away!", "You are such a disgrace of this family" …. Just continue your nonsense insults, Mrs. Sharon –or I should say my step-mother.

I heard those words from time to time but I wasn't angry, at least she didn't say something bad about my mother and besides, I just used to them. She is not worth my anger. At first, I was really furious, but my deceased mother told me to suffer, just suffer and be patient, you would find someone you love and would be happy in the end. I did do as my mother's words somehow, really, but not because of the happy ending, I just want to have peace.

I am Isabella, just a plain girl, nothing special. 10 years has gone from those happiest days of my life-the days my mother still lived and took care of me. Every time I think about it ,those memories come back so real .I still remember the moment ,when mother called me in ,stroked my hair, told me how much she loved me ,but she would have to leave ,to some place far far away, where I couldn't see her in a long time. I begged mother to let me go with her, but she told me that I had to stay, to take care of daddy… Those times, I was so naive, still believe in the fairy tales my mother kept telling me every night before going to bed. And those times, I was so absorbed in drawing (maybe doodle is more correct) that make me always colorful like a parrot, which also caused me the nickname –Cinderella, didn't know what was going on. When she went out for such a long time and then, came back looking weaker and weaker, I just thought my mother had to go to work overtime or something (Actually, she went for treatment). Long time after her death did I know that my mother died because of cancer. She refused for treatment in the hospital because it would make her have no chance to play and see me again though her life time would be shorter.

Suck! What the hell did he have in that stupid mind anyways? How could he have such an idea like that? How could he do that to me? I would rather clean up Anastasia's room –my "lovely and tidy"step-sister-as her mother said …..Oh, you must be wondering about what happens with me? You don't need to be curious because if you are or not, I will yell all those stupid things at whoever I meet now .That is impossible! Stupid director, he caught me when I dropped the bucket of paint on him while drawing the cloth on the stage nearby. He must have been really mad but it is his entirety fault anyway, he yelled at the actress for doing her job too bad and made me scare to death! He's worth those paint anyway, ha ha. I wouldn't mind even it was a stupid play; anyway, I had nothing to do with it. But becoming the main actress in "Cinderella"? No way!

I admitted it was my favorite story when I was small but not now anymore. Happy ending? Prince Charming? Godmother? I will never believe in those stuffs! That is stupid! And I can't even know why I am here, standing on a ladder looking for the play! Yes, I say I am finding it-the Cinderella play! Where is it anyway? I swear I would have a comment about the library to the principal after all. I don't know what that lighted-head saw in me…How ironic when he stared at me from top to toe, and then blurt out a word "eureka". After that, he made me hear his blabbering about something like "his artistic eyes won't choose wrong", "suitable for the character", "wonderful"…. What an arrogant guy. It is obvious that he found the wrong object; definitely. Until now, I still don't know how did I accept those things-I mean how did I give up .Why is everybody so serious about this? This is just a school's play, nothing big, right? ….Bingo, here it is….THUD….OUCH …THUD…….I think I dropped the book .What a bad luck day! But wait, I heard "thud", that is right, but where does that "ouch" come from! Nervously looking down, I see of pair of brown orbs. They look really familiar, where have I seen those? Oh, who cares? They look so beautiful, and the owner must be someone really nice…but wait, where did that thought come from? I must have gone crazy.

4 more days, and it will be the school festival. That also means I have only 4 days to prepare for the play. Suck, I prefer drawing, no I love it. At least, they agreed me to decorate the stage. But it still can't compare to the big trouble I got into. Accepting this position means that I will challenge Anastasia, because she is the leader of the club "We- love- Michael- because- he-is- so handsome- with-his-beautiful- brown-eyes". Michael acts as the "prince charming" in the play. As girl from this club say, this guy is the"hottest and cutest" boy of our schooḷ̣(As a rumor ,this club has just changed their name into "our-prince-charming-is-the-best-than-ever")That boy has been drooled over by many girl at school, not only from that club, especially my step-sister. All those girlish things mean I will have to do more housework and no surprising, my schoolbag must have been colored with "qualified " paint to make sure it won't fade for a long time; or my name must be written on the blackboard with some "polite" words added to it. With them, I am such a disgrace to be chosen to act with him….

Act 2-the act when Cinderella will go to the ball will begin in an hour, but no one found one of the glass slippers! It must be one of my step sister's trick…

…Luckily, someone found it at last, someone with the certain brown eyes. He gently slipped the slipper into my foot. He is not a bad guy, anyway…

…….The play went on well. I don't know how good it is but everybody smile brightly. I am glad that I didn't disappoint anybody.…

It has been a month since that festival. I found it not as boring as I thought. I even made so many friends there; so many actors and actress, including the "prince Charming", and even that annoying brat- the director. That brat's just asked me for a date, I mean a friendly date, he said he wanted my make up for dropping horrible things 2 times at him ;and also to pay him back the time he found me the slipper. So you know whose brown eyes now. But I told you not to take this seriously, just a friendly date, no more…

"Mother, I know you are up there, watching over me. I know this may sound stupid but I just want you to know that I believe in happy ending now."


End file.
